yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Yugi and the Player Killer of Darkness' Duel (manga)
Dark Yugi and the Player Killer of Darkness faced each other in a game of Duel Monsters, during the Duelist Kingdom tournament, in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' manga. Events Prior The Player Killer of Darkness had previously ambushed Mai Kujaku and forced her into a Duel, in which he won her eight Star Chips. Yugi Mutou and Anzu Mazaki ran to the scene of the Duel after hearing Mai scream and then found out what happened. The Player Killer recognized Yugi, as Maximillion J. Pegasus had stated defeating Yugi was a top priority. He ordered Yugi into the Battle Box to Duel him next. Dark Yugi switched to Yugi and promised Mai that he would win back her Star Chips. The Player Killer of Darkness explained the role of Player Killers to Dark Yugi. Since Dark Yugi hoped to win all eight of Mai's Star Chips, but only had six of his own to wager, he also put his life on the line. The Player Killer was skeptical that Dark Yugi would hold to that end of the deal, so he shot a wire out of his Duel Disk, which wrapped around Dark Yugi's neck. The wire was his tool for ensuring Duelists did not escape. If he won this Duel, he also planned on strangling Dark Yugi to death. Dark Yugi was okay with this and also added the condition that the Player Killer would receive a Penalty Game if he lost. The Duel " hides the Player Killer of Darkness' side of the field.]] 1st turn: Player Killer of Darkness The Player Killer of Darkness Summoned "Castle of Dark Illusions" in Defense Mode (DEF: 2500). It hovered over the field and engulfed the Player Killer's side of the field in darkness, preventing Dark Yugi from seeing both the Player Killer and his cards. 2nd turn: Dark Yugi Since the Duel was set at night, Dark Yugi's monsters did not get their Field Power Bonuses. Not knowing what the Player Killer was planning, Dark Yugi decided to be cautious and Summoned "Celtic Guardian" in Defense Mode. 3rd turn: Player Killer of Darkness The Player Killer Summoned "Barox" in Attack Mode. Dark Yugi could see neither the card, nor its stats. "Barox" attacked and destroyed "Celtic Guardian". 4th turn: Dark Yugi Dark Yugi thought about how to get rid of the darkness. The obvious answer was to get rid of "Castle of Dark Illusions", but he did not have any immediate ways of doing that. He Summoned "Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress" in Defense Mode.. 5th turn: Player Killer of Darkness Rather than attacking, the Player Killer Summoned another monster, "Dark Chimera" (ATK: 2100), which also became hidden in the darkness. 6th turn: Dark Yugi " lights up the field.]] Dark Yugi switched "Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress" to Attack Position and got it to attack the darkness on the Player Killer's side of the field. This briefly lit the area up and gave Dark Yugi a glimpse of his two monsters. He was unable to attack the monsters at the same time, as "Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress" could not see them when it was aiming. 7th turn: Player Killer of Darkness "Barox" attacked and destroyed "Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress" (Dark Yugi: 2000 → 1600 Life Points) 8th turn: Dark Yugi The Player Killer claimed that Dark Yugi was as good as dead, since he is invincible in the darkness. Dark Yugi laughed that the Player Killer was happy in the darkness at the time, but doubted he would like to be in it forever. He showed the Player Killer the "Swords of Revealing Light" card, he had just drawn and predicted the Player Killer's life would end in five turns. Aftermath Cards used The following cards were used in the manga. References * * * Category:Duelist Kingdom Duels (manga) Category:Shadow Games